List of skills used by monsters and machines
Melee damage Bash * Deals physical damage * Used by: Bandit Bruiser, Battle Ogre, Clay Golem, Giant Zombie, Iron Smasher, Kobold, Oak Guardian, Ogre, Ogre Brute, Plague Demon, Putrid Hulk, Runed Golem, Runic Construct, Skeletal Dreadnought, Stout Guardian, Troll, Wooden Guardian, Vicious Overseer, Zombie Bite * Deals physical damage * Used by: Huge Croc, Giant Snake Bludgeon * Deals physical damage * Used by: Clay Golem Claw * Deals physical damage * Used by: Goblin Trickster, Lesser Demon, Plague Demon, Troll Execute * Deals physical damage, can only use on enemies with less than 25% health remaining * Used by: Frozen Blood Executioner Hilt Bash * Deals physical damage * Used by: Bandit Lord, Korgan, Bandit Lord Mighty Smash * Deals physical damage * Used by: Mountain Giant, Swamp Giant Slash * Deals physical damage * Used by: Armored Troll, Covenant Guardian, Dark Fanatic, Kragnor, Undead Warlord, Frozen Blood Executioner, Frozen Blood Veteran, Iron Defender, Orc, Orc Overlord, Raq, Orc Overlord, Skeletal Warrior, Spiked Bladesman, Steel Serpent, Suit-of-Arms, Undead Warlord, Vampire Thrall Stab * Deals physical damage * Used by: Bandit, Bandit Cutthroat, Bandit Leader, Evil Acolyte, Goblin, Steel Guardian, Tattooed Bandit, Vile Assassin Swift Strike * Deals physical damage * Used by: Black Fist Enforcer, Shikar, Vampire Lord, Vampire, Vampire Lord Twin Strike * Deals physical damage twice * Used by: Bandit Cutthroat, Tattooed Bandit, Covenant Assassin Wildstrike * Deals physical damage * Used by: Battle Ogre, Dark Fanatic, Ogre, Ogre Brute, Vampire Thrall Row damage Great Slash * Deals physical damage to a row * Used by: Armored Troll, Bandit Lord, Covenant Guardian, Frozen Blood Hero, Kragnor, Undead Warlord, Orc Overlord, Raq, Orc Overlord, Steel Serpent, Undead Warlord Line damage Cone of Fire * Deals fire damage in a line * Used by: Bastian, Demonologist, Demonic Watcher, Firebreather Hurl Rock * Deals physical damage in a line * Used by: Mountain Giant Trample * Deals true damage in a line * Used by: Giant Zombie Ranged damage Beam of Light * Deals light damage (Ranged) * Used by: Corrupted Inquisitor, Vile Priest Cannon ball * Deals true damage (Ranged) * Used by: Bombard, Cannon Double Shot * Deals physical damage twice (Ranged) * Used by: Deadeye Skeleton Fireblast * Deals fire damage (Ranged) * Used by: Covenant Witch Lightning Bolt * Deals lightning damage (Ranged) * Used by: Demonic Watcher, Frozen Blood Conjurer, Kragnor, Undead Warlord, Lightning Blaster, Orc Shaman, Undead Warlord Shadowfire * Deals shadow damage (Ranged) * Used by: Lesser Lich, Marull, Necromancer, Necromancer Shoot * Deals physical damage (Ranged) * Used by: Ballista, Bandit Archer, Bandit Marksman, Deadeye Skeleton, Skeletal Archer, Triple Ballista Sneak Attack * Always targets enemy with the lowest current health. Deals true damage * Used by: Vile Assassin Spark * Deals lightning damage (Ranged) * Used by: Black Fist Evoker, Demonic Watcher, Goblin Magus, Harlequin, Lighting Blaster Triple Shot * Deals physical damage three times (Ranged) * Used by: Triple Ballista Area damage Bombard * Deals physical damage to all enemies * Used by: Bombard Fireball * Deals fire damage to all enemies Damage over time Curse of Agony * Deals shadow damage, 5 times * Used by: Lesser Lich, Marull, Necromancer, Necromancer, Vampiric Zombie * Used by: Black Fist Evoker Dark Infection * Deals shadow damage, 7 times * Used by: Plague Demon Infected Bite * Deals poison damage, 6 times * Used by: Ghoul Poison * Deals physical damage, then poison damage, 5 times * Used by: Covenant Assassin, Demonic Watcher, Evil Acolyte, Giant Spider, Plague Zombie, Steel Serpent, Swamp Giant Spit * Deals poison damage, 4 times (Ranged) * Used by: Giant Snake Stun Charm Person * Stuns target briefly * Used by: Vampire Frost Bolt * Deals cold damage (Ranged) * Used by: Chill Turret, Covenant Witch, Orc Warchanter, Skeletal Mage Stunning Blow * Deals physical damage and stuns temporarilly * Used by: Ghoul, Putrid Hulk, Runed Golem, Runic Construct Healing Major Heal * Heal ally for a large amount * Used by: Bastian, Demonologist, Vile Priest Minor Heal * Heal ally for a small amount * Used by: Corrupted Inquisitor, Frozen Blood Conjurer, Harlequin, Orc Shaman, Vicious Overseer Regenerate * Heals a small amount of damage every 3 actions * Used by: Armored Troll, Clay Golem, Troll, Vampire Lord Vampiric Strike * Deals physical damage and heals self * Used by: Shikar, Vampire Lord, Vampire, Vampire Lord, Vampiric Zombie Support Dark Mist * Increases dodge of allies briefly * Used by: Covenant Witch, Lesser Demon, Vile Priest Feint * Increase dodge against next attack * Used by: Bandit Leader, Orc Scout Gaseous Form * Increase armor by 100% briefly * Used by: Vampire Lord, Shikar, Vampire Lord Ice Barrier * Grants bonus health and increases armor briefly * Used by: Chill Turret, Skeletal Mage Overload * Gain attack and defense permanently * Used by: Runed Golem, Runic Construct Parry * Reduce damage from next incoming attack * Used by: Bandit Lord, Frozen Blood Veteran, Frozen Blood Executioner, Deadeye Skeleton, Suit-of-Arms Spirit of the Beast * Increases attack of ally briefly * Used by: Ogre Spirittalker Take Aim * Next attack deals more damage * Used by: Bombard, Black Fist Skirmisher Taunt * All enemies must attack caster briefly * Used by: Covenant Guardian, Suit-of-Arms Warcry * Increase attack of allies briefly * Used by: Black Fist Skirmisher, Frozen Blood Hero, Orc Warchanter, Orc Warrior, Vicious Overseer Debuff Cloud of Weakness * Lowers attack and defense of all enemy briefly * Used by: Black Fist Evoker Drain Energy * Lowers target's defense and increases self's attack briefly * Used by: Shikar, Vampire Lord Nightmare * Lowers attack of an enemy briefly * Used by: Frozen Blood Conjurer Repentance * Lowers attack and defense of an enemy briefly * Used by: Corrupted Inquisitor Passive Amorphous * Immune to critical hits * Used by: Swamp Giant Deadly * Increases crit chance (Passive) * Used by: Bombard Deadly Rage * Attack increased by 50% while health is below 25% * Used by: Huge Croc, Putrid Hulk Defy Death * Any damage dealt to the character that would kill it has a 50% chance to be ignored * Used by: Black Fist Enforcer, Dark Fanatic, Frozen Blood Hero, Frozen Blood Veteran, Orc Overlord Fortified * Immune to critical hits * Used by: Adamantite Guardian, Iron Defender, Putrid Hulk, Suit-of-Arms Freezing Aura * Increase opponent cooldowns permanently * Used by: Chill Turret Hard to kill * When health is below a certain amount, armor is increased * Used by: Covenant Guardian, Mountain Giant, Runic Construct Thorns * Reflects 50% damage to melee attackers * Used by: Razor Wall, Spear Wall, Spiked Bladesman Wall * Immune to critical hits, can't be healed or stunned * Used by: Razor Wall, Spear Wall, Iron Wall Summon Reanimate * Summons a Zombie 2 levels lower than caster * Used by: Marull, Necromancer, Necromancer Recruits * Summons an Orc half the level of caster * Used by: Raq, Orc Overlord Summon Demon * Summons a Lesser Demon * Used by: Bastian, Demonologist